


It started with a look-alike and an accidental picture, and ended with true love and happiness

by Magnoliachild



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, CEO Thor, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Made For Each Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sugar baby Loki, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: This has parts that are inspired by another work, however it is completely mine!Thor was groomed to take over the family business, and Loki was just kinda left to do whatever. Odin tore them apart when they were younger, not telling Loki what happened, snapping the bonds almost instantly. However, Odin finally passes, and Thor and Loki have the chance to fix what Odin broke a decade ago...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 25





	It started with a look-alike and an accidental picture, and ended with true love and happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ringback Tone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/770850) by bourbonbucky. 



> This is still technically incest, ThorxLoki, gracious use of the nickname Little Loki. I don't know what happened, ADHD brain took over and now 6 hrs later, here we are. Please let me know what y'all think!!

If you knew anything about Thor it was that you don’t push him. He can’t be pushed, well that’s not exactly true. There is one person that can push the level headed, and immovable rock that Thor is, and turn him into a puddle of goo faster than Tennessee July melts a popsicle… Loki. Thor’s little brother. They look nothing alike, don’t resemble at all except for the fact they are both fairly tall, and both of them keep their hair long. 

Thor, built from years of physical labor and intense workouts, he’s tall and broad and as easy to move as a 2 ton block of concrete. Hair that is blond as can be, and eyes that match the sky, and skin that proves those muscles are from working, a deep tan that won’t wear off even if he’s not outside quite as much anymore. 

Loki, some days screams androgyny, yet has a slim shape that he uses to play masculine and feminine very well. Long black hair that shines, and is soft as the sweaters Loki is known for wearing. Eyes that could pierce but are so green you were convinced they were contacts, and skin that shows that Loki is not made for the outside, small freckles appearing in the few places that actually see the sun. 

These boys don’t match, however they are the perfect complements, for most things except, Thor took over his dad’s business, a large company that managed hotels, gyms, and small stores and Loki is a well known companion for those whose salaries match Thor’s. Thor was the sole owner of the corporation. Odin didn’t leave Loki anything, is it because he thought what everyone else did about his sons, or just because he knew that Thor would care for Loki regardless? No one knows. 

There was one other detail that made the boys similar, though this was one that Odin swept all evidence of under the rug, neither boy is straight. Odin caught Thor with his head under a shirt, and a hand down a boy’s pants in junior year of high school and lost it, and shipped Thor to a boarding school halfway across the world, much to Loki’s displeasure. Loki, who is only two years younger than his favored older brother, was smarter and didn’t get caught, not even when his first boyfriend stayed the night after they got each other off a floor away from Odin.

Thor realized that he loved Loki as more than just his little brother when he got a text from Loki about a month after he got put in boarding school. It was a picture of Loki in one of Thor’s ratty athletic tee shirts that he left at home, and Loki was wearing it tied up at the side and a pair of what looked like boyshort panties. Thor didn’t know what to do, he stood frozen for he doesn’t know how long until he got a text from Loki that said  _ “Oopsie wrong boy XP”  _ Thor’s hands shook but he managed to reply and make it to his room before anyone questioned his hard breathing and the fact that he was holding his books in front of him. Thor had saved that picture, and still had it. 

Loki had sent a few more like that over the years, sometimes they were outfits similar to that, or even lingerie, or the Very nice suits, and heels that Loki had a preference for wearing to the events he went to. Thor knew he wanted Loki, but he wouldn’t say anything because he refuses to hurt him. So instead he plays a supportive and protective older brother. Making people move on if they don’t get the message, and once every few weeks trading out the shirts that he left in Loki’s apartment out for new ones that smelled like him again. He then takes the ones that Loki has had and puts them on his bed. He figures holding a pillow that smells like Loki is the closest he’ll get to what he wants, and he can handle it. 

Loki realized that Thor was nothing like Odin about a month after Odin died so he started staying in the assistant’s apartment down the hall from where Thor worked, paying off maids to stay quiet, and never bothering Thor, despite how he wished they could go back to being as close as they were when Thor was in high school. Thor was the best big brother. He protected Loki, and made sure he learned what he needed to, all while showing him that he loved him, and acting like a typical brother, letting Loki drink with him, and attempting to kill with looks at any boys that Loki showed him. Loki realized that he loved Thor about the same time Thor knew he liked Loki. At one point Thor had been home on break and needed something to do with his hands, so he hired a mechanic and bought a rough looking old car to remodel, and spent the break with him and this mechanic working on this car. One day Loki ran into Thor before he had showered, and he’s still yet to get that hard that fast ever again, as that day where Thor was covered in sweat and grease. Loki panicked and then just tried to forget about it, but he watched Thor and the behavior he probably didn’t realize he did, calling Loki pet names, picking him up under his ass, and constantly checking on him and making sure he was ok, things Loki had noticed for years but never figured out why. Until Thor was back within his space, and had made a move to join Loki’s game. Loki had wanted to panic when he hadn’t been able to find the shirt he’d stolen from Thor’s gym bag, but then he noticed a rather large box on his coffee table. 

He wandered over and sat down, not knowing what to expect, he removed the tape and opened it to find two boxes, a bag, and a note in writing so familiar it couldn’t have been anyone else's. 

The bigger box held a pair of strappy platform pumps that he had been trying to get someone to buy him for years, the other box was exactly what he thought it was, a brand new phone fully charged and set up with only one contact in it and a waiting message  _ Mine is the same thing, with only you in it _ , the bag held two shirts that were most definitely NOT his, and a note, his hands shook as he picked it up to read, _ If there is anything else on your wishlist lmk, also don’t wash the shirts, they’re special dry clean so just put them in my room. Next time just tell me Little Loki…  _

Loki sat in shock for quite a while, holding the bag of shirts when he finally realized they had been worn. Thor was giving him the opportunity, he was trying to figure it out too. Loki stared at the phone for a while before he opened it and read the message again, looking at the set up, it had a picture of Thor, fresh out of the shower, dripping down the broad shoulders, tight abs, and massive thighs, with just enough angle and lighting that Loki could see the smile full of love, and the bulge that the underwear wasn’t even attempting to stop. He locked it and set it down, and noticed the lock screen was a picture of him as a teenager, and another hand written note he read it silently and almost dropped the phone, _ I have known I wanted you since I was 15. You started dating boys and it took all the control I had not to kill all of them. Especially the one that got this picture. I kept them all btw, every single glimpse of you like this.  _

Loki sat on the couch and thought about how he would do this without running away from getting the one thing he’s ever truly wanted. 

After Odin died, Thor got better at suppressing and tried to bring Loki back close to him, however in the two or so years that Odin had been grooming Thor to take over, Loki had figured out a way to make their father mad, and embarrassed all at once. Loki was absolutely gorgeous, and he knew it. So he made himself a notorious sugar baby for those in the closet CEO’s that couldn’t handle a scandal. He spent his days flying around the world and hanging onto the arms of men almost three times his age that had more money than some small countries. He also worked as a partner for hire for older women who wanted to feel young again. Thor went from boarding school to college, then working his way up through the company until Odin was diagnosed, and then for the next two years worked under Odin directly, never seeing Loki, only the hints that he had been there. 

Thor knew what Loki had been doing for money of course, he also knew that Loki didn’t have property, he did know that for some reason the maid staff occasionally appeared to clean the small apartment that was attached to the floor that Thor’s office was on, it was supposed to be for an assistant. However, Thor’s assistant didn’t need it, and Thor had assumed it was empty until he noticed the occasional cleaning. So he told the house keepers to let him know if they got notified to clean it and let him look first. He got notified about a month after he noticed it, and went in and looked around, he saw the signs of Loki even if he tried to keep it clean enough that it didn’t cause too much extra work for the maids. Thor let Loki believe that he didn’t know for a few more months, until he hit a breaking point. He finally ran into Loki at a corporate event, in a grey suit with emerald green pin stripes that brought out his eyes, and matched his golden tie and pocket square, and the six inch velvet heels in the deepest shade of forest green Thor had ever seen. Thor avoided Loki and left early, and formed a plan, because the look Loki gave Thor was just him begging for Thor to love him too. 

Thor the very next time that the maid was cleaning Thor left his very carefully thought out present in place, and hoped that he got the reaction he wanted. He hesitated on the last thing, but he wanted Loki to know that he wasn’t kidding at all. 

He took the picture that he had kept for the last 10 years, wrote out a secondary note and set that as the lock screen. The home screen had been Tony’s idea. Tony was one of the few people that had never taken on Loki as a piece of fun, even if he would normally be sleeping with anyone consenting. Tony had said that Loki had screamed taken with his body language and Tony knew better than that. 

Thor’s day was stressing him out more than anything had in a while. He had gotten an email saying that one of their regional store managers had been stealing, and that one hotel was struggling and they needed to send someone out to find out, he spent the rest of the day on the phone trying to plan the dates for the rest of the month, and he finally gets everything settled, after four hours of phone tag. When he finally shuts off his computer and unbuttons some of the buttons on his shirt, he hears a notification noise, and gets mad before he processes what the sound actually was,

**_The smell of your skin_ **

**_The taste of your kiss_ **

**_The way you whisper in the dark_ **

**_Your hair all around me_ **

**_Baby, you surround me_ **

**_You touch every place in my heart_ **

It was the ringtone that Thor had intentionally set for Loki’s phone. He dug it out of his bag and took a deep breath before he opened the message that was sitting there, looking at the lock screen, one of the many saved pictures of Loki that he’d gotten over the years. He opens it and tries to read the text,

**I need your opinion. There is someone who likes me, they recently gave me a box of presents, and told me to tell them if I need anything, and I want us to go on a date. How do I ask them out?**

_ Depends Little Loki, what do they want from you? Cause if they just want to fuck you they’re probably not worth it… _

**I think they love me, and have for a while, I wanna just go out to set up ground rules, and the basics, because if this person hurt me, even accidentally I don’t think I’d survive.**

_ They sound important LoLo.. I’d suggest that you ask them to go to a nice dinner. Something calm and intimate without the pressure of being in a house.  _

**You always know what to do Thor… I love you even if I don’t always know how to show it…**

**How would you like to go out to eat with me? Meet me in the car in 10 minutes, this is what I’m wearing.**

Thor held his breath and the air was punched out of him, and the blood rushed down. Loki was wearing a pair of skinny slacks that he cuffed, the heels that Thor had bought him, a long sleeve shirt that was mostly see through that emphasized how dainty Loki’s frame is, and a light jacket. Thor left his office in a rush, leaving everything but his phone, Loki’s phone, he’s not gonna let anything interrupt this. He makes it to his room and digs out the outfit that he picked out for this event. A solid burgundy shirt that was perfectly tailored, grey slacks that were also tailored to lay wonderfully on his boots that emphasized how stout Thor really is. He brushes his teeth, and fixes his hair, straightening the few pieces that had poofed throughout the day, and then he puts on more cologne and heads to meet his love in the car. 

Loki is tense, but doesn’t react when Thor gets in the car just indicates the directions already pulled up, and subtly leaves his hand on the arm rest. Thor backs out and heads to one of the popular upscale restaurants that he’d only been to a few times with Tony. 

Once they get on the road he can hear Loki shifting, and knows that he’s nervous, so Thor casually adjusts his sleeve and picks up Loki’s hand and kisses it, without saying a word. 

They get to the restaurant and head straight to a table, in the isolated area for VIP’s they sit down, Thor pulls Loki’s chair out and brushes a kiss across his jaw, then settles across from him. 

The contact seems to calm Loki and Thor sees him slip the cool mask of confidence on and prepares himself to have a conversation that will hopefully allow him to have the love of his life all to himself. 

**“When I found that the shirt was missing, I wasn’t too nervous, but it was too busy to get another one, and then I didn’t sleep for three days, so then I left for a trip to distract me. When I got back there was this huge box, in my apartment, an apartment that is not linked to me in any way, other than my beautiful older brother owns the company it belongs to. Then I open this box, and what do I see, shoes that I’ve dreamed of owning for six years, a phone, a note, and a bag of clothes. It was hard not to just ignore all of everything and take a nap right the fuck then, but I opened the shoes, and was almost afraid to touch them. Then I read the note, and then saw the lockscreen. I want to believe this isn’t some joke, or temporary thing, but I am broken Thor. So please, tell me this is real.”**

Thor sat through Loki’s speech and never changed his body language or his breathing, but his face fell for the hurt that he had caused Loki by denying them this. 

_ “The boy that Odin caught me with, was the boy who resembled you the most. Odin realized that and that’s why he sent me away. When you sent me that picture accidentally or not, I felt more in that two second preview than I have ever felt over anything even now. I wanted you, but I refused to bring it up, or ask because I didn’t want to set the idea up in your brain. Then I saw the maid come out of the assistant’s apartment, and I had to look. I took the shirt because it smelled like you. It’s still in my bed.” _ Thor paused while they ordered their meals, ordering his own and Loki’s who looked deep in thought. 

He pulled Loki’s hand across the table and continued speaking.  _ “I have wanted to scoop you up and tote you off, because not only are you irresistibly beautiful, you are the only person that I love. I have never loved anyone the way or as intensely as I do you Loki. I only want you. If you’ll take me.”  _

Loki nodded and wiped his eyes, and spoke quietly, but with a small smile, **“Ground rules please?”** . Loki looked the same as he always did when he asked Thor for help. Thor thought for a minute, and pulled out a piece of paper with rules he had thought of at the start of this: 

**_No more sugar babying_ **

**_Loki can do whatever he wants as long as he trusts Thor_ **

**_Thor is only, ONLY Loki’s_ **

**_Thor loves Loki regardless of what he does and doesn’t do_ **

**_Nothing will change if Loki doesn’t want it to_ **

**_I love you always_ **

**_Loki sets the boundaries for everything_ **

Loki teared up and agreed to everything, and said kinda shakily,  **“So does that mean that you love me, and are willing to date me?”**

_ “Yes, I will love you forever, and you won’t get rid of me. Period. Now, I’m gonna call the waitress back, and we’re gonna go home and cuddle alright?”  _

Thor waits for a sign of agreeance and they get the check settled and get ready to go, Loki tucked under Thor’s arm and the two of them a lot more secure than when they got there. 

They go back to the penthouse, where Thor has a massive bed covered in soft blankets and pillows. Thor leads Loki to the bathroom and gestures to the shower, Loki nods and shivers ever so slightly. Thor turns on the water to almost too hot, and walks over and pulls out a space heater that he bought with the hope that Loki would one day be here. Thor starts with himself giving Loki time to calm down and warm up. Once Thor is stripped down to his underwear he finally turns to face Loki who is blushing and straining his pants. Thor walks over and enjoys the fact that they are exactly the same height with Loki in those heels. 

Loki is nervous but he knows that it’s Thor who will NEVER hurt him. So he slides off his jacket and hands it to Thor who places it neatly in a dry cleaning basket, and lets Thor step close, their bodies touching completely, and Thor just breaths in slowly he tilts Loki’s head to reach his jawline, as sharp as his tongue, and places kisses along it, while he slowly and carefully works the buttons open, and follows his hands down. Loki slowly walks backwards until his knees hit the cushioned bench in the bathroom. 

Thor grins against Loki’s stomach and looks up as he goes completely to his knees, undoing Loki’s pants and grabs both layers and pulls them down slightly and pushes Lo to sit down. Once he’s sitting Loki takes a deep breath and relaxes, until Thor picks up one leg, and kisses his ankle as he undoes the heels he’s wearing. Loki struggles to not squirm as Thor repeats the process for the other leg, and then slides the pants and underwear off too. 

Loki looks up so he doesn’t have to see Thor’s reaction to his body, he hears a sharp intake and then has a lapful of Thor who is repeating words that take far longer than they should to understand. Granted Thor’s head is shoved into his thigh, so it makes sense that his words are mumbled. 

Finally Thor realizes that they need to get in the shower so he stands and pulls Loki with him into the enclosed stall with its ridiculous shower head, and they stand together under the rain head until Thor calms himself down. He grabs soap that he ordered specifically for Loki, his skin has always been sensitive, and then proceeds to wash every inch of Loki so carefully that Loki doesn’t know if he wants Thor to get him off or to hold him and never let go. 

Thor lets Loki stay lost in his head as long as he follows the small directions and lets Thor do what he wants. Which means that he gets Loki washed, and washes himself, and then pulls Loki’s back to his front and turns the water slightly warmer. Loki comes to with a trail of kisses going from his shoulders to his ear, when he feels as much as he hears Thor ask,  _ “You ready to get out Little Loki?”  _

Loki nods and feels himself react to the feeling of a naked Thor against him, along with the idea that Thor, the perfect specimen, actually finds him attractive. 

They get out and Thor dries them both off, and pulls Loki to the bedroom, and stops next to the bed. 

He places one hand on Loki’s hip and squeezes to hear Loki moan and his eyes roll, and puts the other hand on Loki’s cheek and turns his head, so that one ear is turned to Thor. He kisses Loki’s cheek then whispers causing Lo to shiver again, _ “What do you want to do Little Lo? What do you want?”  _ Loki shivers and whines high and needy and melts into Thor more, so glad that he can take the weight, and he manages to form words, **“You, I want you. Whatever you want and are willing to do. As long as you’ll still love me tomorrow…”**

Thor breathes and thinks to himself, hold on here we go, and traces the hand on Lo’s cheek to his other hip, squeezes them both, and then lifts Loki causing him to squeak and then wrap himself tight around Thor. Lo moans at Thor just being able to pick him up with no problem and feels the world shift as Thor places both of them on Thor’s huge bed. 

They start kissing, Thor tracing paths all across Loki’s body with anything he can, lips, tongue, teeth, and breath. Loki is writhing, which isn’t fair so he shoves Thor, who goes to freak out until Loki pushes him down and returns the favor. 

Loki loves how vocal Thor is, murmuring words of love, moans, and any noise that he can’t stop. 

They continue exploring back and forth, and letting each other investigate the new bodies, until Loki gets impatient. He digs in the bedside table without separating himself from Thor who is doing his best to leave as many marks as possible across Loki’s torso. He finally finds the lube, notes the condoms, and then closes the drawer. He grabs one of Thor’s hands and puts the lube in it, so that Thor gets the idea. Thor who is happy to see this side of Loki, stops treating him like he’s so very fragile, and arranges Lo so that he can drip lube across his hole, and slowly stretches him open, still marking Loki all over to distract him, until Loki starts telling him to hurry up and fuck him. Thor reaches a hand out for a condom and Lo grins and shoves Thor down and plants himself over Thor’s dick and starts sliding down. 

He can’t hold down a moan as Loki slides down onto him until he’s literally sitting on Thor’s dick. Loki sits for a minute then starts swiveling his hips and rocking without letting Thor pull out. Thor wants to let Loki feel more that just this, so he rolls them causing his dick to press hard against Loki’s prostate, and for Lo to quit breathing until Thor settles them with one of Loki’s long toned legs around his hip and the other on his shoulder with a hand on his thigh. Thor grins and then begins to fuck Loki with all the love and emotions that he’s held onto for the past ten years. 

They fuck until Loki comes, and then Thor gentles him through it, making himself stop, he intends for Loki to not be able to move tomorrow. Loki comes down a little, floating in a safe space when he feels Thor massaging his thigh and then moving him, so that they were face to face one of Thor’s hand making a matching handprint on the opposite hip, and the other bracing them so that Thor could put his head on Loki’s chest. 

_ “Little Lo, have you come back to me? Hm? You ready to fly again?” _ Thor asks sweetly with a small jerk of his hips. Loki moans out  **“Yes Thor.. Please brother.. Fuuuuck. Baby, THOR!!”**

Thor once again begins thrusting in a rapid pattern, with enough force that Loki’s legs are jumping with each movement. Loki can’t even help, he just lays there and enjoys the feeling of Thor’s dick rubbing against his already sensitive prostate, and finally Loki feels the signs of another orgasm already, so he starts clenching around Thor when his body cooperates, and he pulls Thor down and kisses and bites and sucks any skin that he can reach. His orgasm gets closer and he puts his hand on his dick and tells Thor, “Kiss, I.. I need you to kiss me, and come. Thor… please…” Loki begs with slight tears in his eyes, between the feeling of being so close after his first orgasm, and the emotion of finally having Thor he is ready to completely fall apart. “THOR!!” Loki calls out as he comes again, this time covering himself and Thor with come. Feeling Loki lose it a second time sends Thor over the edge he had been fighting all night. He growls and with a few more rough thrusts, he comes in Loki, while he places kisses and bites interchangeably around Loki’s throat, feeling his little brother’s heart rate and breathing slowly slow down. 

Loki pets what he can reach with arms of jelly. Thor pulls out after he thinks he can handle not being completely connected to Loki anymore. Lo mewls like a kitten, and it causes Thor’s heart to tighten with how much he loves the man that is laying in his bed. He kisses Lo and tells him he’ll be right back, Lo makes a noise and Thor grins. 

As he goes to the bathroom and starts the bath and turns on the heater again, he also grabs a rag to wipe off as much gross as possible, and then grabs another to clean Loki. 

He walks to the kitchen quickly, grabbing two waters, some juice, and a handful of snacks that he knows Loki will eat, and jogs back to the bedroom. He sets the drinks and snacks on the bed and starts wiping Loki off, causing the man to whine slightly at the cool rag. Once Thor is happy, he pulls Loki to him and opens a juice and a pack of peanut butter pretzels, and gently feeds Loki bites, and sips until he thinks he’s stable, then he scoops him up bridal style causing Loki to squeak adorably, and takes him to the huge bathtub and steps in, Loki still in his arms. They sit in the bathtub for a good while, Thor rubs out the tight muscles and feels Loki relax more than he already is and he grins proud of himself. 

They get out and Thor changes the sheets while Loki eats another snack. They finally lay down, one of their favorite movies playing damn near silently in the background when Loki looks at Thor with a very serious look. 

**“This is gonna continue, you’re not gonna toss me aside when you get bored, or pick someone else just because I sometimes wear skirts, and you’re not gonna panic and leave because I’m your brother right??”**

Thor pulls Loki closer to him, pressing their bodies the rest of the way together, and allowing himself to just look at Loki, and take in the fact that this amazing man is letting Thor love him. The idea that Thor gets to keep his Little Lo forever, is one that makes him almost drunk on happiness. Thor grins and pulls back so that Lo can see all of his face.  _ “I promise I will never willingly get rid of or leave you. You are the only person I have ever wanted. I had resigned myself to being alone forever, and then you liked me just like I liked you, so now not only do I get a future with someone, it’s the one true love of my life. Little Lo, you have to believe me, you have been mine since we brought you home from the hospital. I was your first word, first step, the one person on this planet that you came to every time. Therefore, I will say it as many times as necessary. I love you Little Loki, and I always will.”  _ ****

Loki tears up a little but hides his face in Thor’s chest. He nods when Thor hums something of an ‘are you ok?’ and he just continues to hold, pet, look, and kiss any and all skin he can because he’s allowed now.

Once Lo finally falls asleep, Thor finds his phone and texts Tony the pictures that he had saved ages ago, feeling distinctly like a teenage girl, he gives Tony all the specifications for the rings and Tony tells him that they’ll be done and in decorative boxes on his kitchen counter before the sexed out Lo even stirs. Thor rolls his eyes, and thanks Tony one last time. He puts his and Loki’s phones on Do Not Disturb, and pulls Loki to him, and just enjoys the feeling of holding his Loki. 


End file.
